Jurassic Tinker
by markus j. fox
Summary: Taylor ends up in the past as a result of a idiot touching SimurghTech. Rated M for BioTink!Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Tinker

A random security guard was patrolling the northern beach when he found the girl.

Her clothes were soaked through, indicating she washed up from a wreck. The second scenario was she was unlucky enough to fall off a ship and got written off by the crew. It had happened before. Most weren't lucky enough to be alive when they were found though.

He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Console, I got a possible drifter here."

"Console copies, check for life signs."

The guy behind the console must be watching star trek again. It was the only time he got technical.

Making sure the girl was alive was a good idea though. "I got a pulse."

"Description? I need it for the med bay."

"Female, late teens the too early twenties? Tall might weigh a hundred thirty right now." The guard rattled off. "And its a clinic, not a med bay."

"Whatever, anything special that might affect her condition?"

"Possible hypothermia or frostbite? She's cold what do you want me to say?"

"Roger that, take her to the med bay, They'll get her awake and get some answers. I'll call ahead to let them know to treat a possible hypo-frost."

/\/\

I groaned as I woke, trying to remember what happened...oh right Simurgh made a thing and a Someone turned it on. Next event was a bright flash and pain.

Sitting up I looked around at the room I was in, noting the whitewashed brick and machines. Ideas and blueprints popping into my head for the machines I saw, improvements or overhauls.

Just as I was getting ready to swing my legs and stand, the door opened to admit a pretty woman with dark hair into the room. She looked up at me, and her eyes went wide "You're up! Be right back, I'm gonna go get my Dad and Uncle."

Well...that happened. where was I? some of the things here look like antiques from the 80's, well wherever I was the person or persons must be collectors. Everything looked brand new.

The door opened again a few minutes later for a couple of old men, probably best friends cause neither looked like the brothers the woman went to get, aren't brothers supposed to look alike?

One of the men walked up with a friendly smile and stuck his hand out for a shake, what looked like a gem topped bone cane in the other. "hello, my name is John Hammond, and you are?"

"Taylor, where am I?"

"Well if you would join us in my office. We can get some of your questions answered, and maybe some o ours as well, hmm?" John asked.

"That sounds reasonable."

...An hour later.

I was sitting in front of the two men the girl had gotten when I woke up. John, the friendly greeter, was around late 50's, early 60's, wore white everything. He was also apparently fascinated with dinosaurs. Like a little kid...it was actually kinda funny to watch him get so worked up.

His friend, on the other hand, Lockwood, was kinda stuffy looking, nice three-piece suit, kind of stern face. Maybe early 50's in age, very old money kind of attitude.

Did I mention they had matching canes? Right down to the insect in what I later found out to be amber.

"So, you guys found me on your beach and brought me here, to your manor. Out of Kindness?" I asked.

"That's right." John smiled at me.

Okay, either Simurgh's Toy was a time bomb, or I got shuffled to another universe...okay no need panic. Right?

"what year is it?'' I asked, trying to hide my slight panic.

"1981, oh the day is the 4th, of February if that helps." John helpfully supplied. Which was nice cause I didn't even ask for the day or month yet.

So I was in the past. Before Scion. Okay, I can work with this.

I sighed, "some, I got some time to figure things out at least."

"can we help in any way?" Lockwood asked. "A phone maybe?"

"no one to call." I was slightly disappointed at that fact. I'll have to see if Scion shows next year.

"A job then?"

"What kind of job?" Not gonna say no. Be something to do.

"I'm sure we could find something, anything you know how to do?" Hammond asked.

"Done a bit of Tinkering here and there, some minor security testing, kind of a jack of all things really." Yep, Just some little things. Like an apple with orange meat, that was fun.

"Tinkering?" John asked.

"Yes sir, I'm a bit of an inventor." Not necessarily a lie, right? I mean I have made things others haven't.

"Anything we might know about?"

"Probably not, just some food plant improvements. I can take the DNA of different species and mix it to make a better one." And not a lie.

"And if we got you an extinct species?" Lockwood asked. Oh, good question. My power was already giving me methods.

So..."I can bring it back provided I have the right tools."

John looked a little excited. "And if you had animal DNA?" I could do almost anything.

"What did you have in mind?"

Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, we had everything squared away. Of course, since I had no papers, we had to do search. Which took three days (Hammond had connections). Turned out the Bay didn't exist here. Yeah that oddly worked out still, Lockwood said something bout a Brockton research facility he had...Its almost like I had weird ass luck. Or its a Simurgh plot, but that's going into tin-hat territory.

Currently I was in my new room/lab under the manor working on a extinct cat for Hammond. A proof of concept type thing. The thing went extinct in 1942 do to the Brits being idiots and the kings of various countries keeping them as pets.

Hammond was talking bout making a zoo or safari of several animals that kids never saw cause of over hunting or habitat destruction, which i was all for as I was the only parahuman unless Scion showed up. So it was either be a rogue or a villain, and i didn't want to be a villain anymore.

Being a rogue wouldn't be bad, with no one to hunt me i can actually help people now. Cause lets face facts, 2013 sucked.

I was looking a DNA sample for the markers I needed when knock startled me. "Come in." I called out after my heart settled, you'd think I'd used to surprises after living in the bay.

The man that walked in looked kinda like Bruce Lee's nephew, or Lung the few times I saw his face. "Mr. Hammond told me you needed a intern?" He looked resigned for some reason.

"Yes Mr...?" I prodded for his name.

"Henry Wu, ma'am." Henry said.

"well Henry, if John sent you to me then you can look through my notes for a Barbary strand I may have missed." I said while pointing at a file I made the day before when I asked Hammond for a helper. Am I following E.O.L. #12? Wu might not be a 5 year old, but it still applies I think.

As Wu was looking through my notes, I found the strand I need from my current sample. Picking up what looked like the unholy child of a needle and a eyedropper, I collected the bit I needed for Hammond's cat.

"Ma'am?" Henry asked. "Yes Henry." I didn't stop what i was doing as i put my strand in a marked tube.

"Are these common lions?" Mostly, they all had a special thing in common.

"Yes Henry."

"It looks like you are trying to find something in their ancestry."

"I am."

"May I ask what? It may make things faster"

"I am looking for the Nemean Lion, Mr Wu."

"The Nemean Lion is a myth, Ma'am"

"I am aware of that. But all myths have a grain of truth, they didn't just pop up somewhere. They are not the products of Lies. They happened, pieces may be missing or changed. but never made up."

"Of course." He was looking put out again.

"Okay Mr. Wu, I am going to implant this into a egg destined for a mothering lion that I've got that has the Highest concentration of the Barbary gene. And in 15 weeks We'll see the first Barbary Lion since 1942. Is that acceptable?" I didn't wait for a answer before leaving, it was time for my proof of concept.

/\/\

Hammond smiled as he pet the little lion, Taylor had some how made a device to fill in the pieces she was missing, something bout gene markers he would have to look at her report again later. It was quite fascinating.

In her time with them the lass had done some incredible things, even took the little intern and made him a sounding board for some of her ideas. she said he wanted to see if they could make a unicorn or some such.

He thought some mythical creature would be great for the Kenya project. Course now he finally had a reason to hire a game warden, he heard of a Muldoon fellow that he might be able to transfer over from the supply facility.

Right now he was thinking of his daughter's pregnancy. It was her first child with her husband and she was so happy, even if he did't much care for the father. But his first gran baby was just about a month away. He had Taylor look over the medical reports to make sure everything was fine. She did have some experience in the field.

Oh he couldn't for little Alexis to be born.

\/\/

Henry Wu was looking over some research for his Unicorn Project. after the Barbary lion had been born, Taylor had run some test and what ever she did had reconstructed 80% of the genome. Making it acceptable to bring the species off the extinct list and on to the endangered one. Then she modded one of the machines to find the lost code to make a purer breed that Hammond now had with him.

Right now she in Kenya working on the facility there to handle the animals Hammond wanted back, but it was slow going. Hopefully she'd be back to help him figure out what caused the single horn in some goats to appear, he was having trouble locating the right code that was compatible with the horse base he wanted to use.

/\x/\

okay i made 1 and 2 slightly longer. i tried to get a bit a meat into it(i was told it was mostly planning).


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I flopped onto a cot, I and one of Hammond's wardens were scouting another area

for the Nemean pen that seemed promising. After three months we finally found what looked open enough and populated enough to house a pride of lions with minimum difficulty.

now I and Wu just needed to make them. We had turned into a surprising assistant and student, he did tend to get caught up in the process though. it was... entertaining to watch sometimes.

he'd make a great assistant head eventually, I'll just have to curb some of the things he wants to make till we have the facilities to hold them. still, creativity like his should be encouraged and tempered with caution.

I sat up to grab my notebook as I got a random idea for an incubator when one of the wardens knocked on the door to my room,

"come in."

The warden was Australian man in his early 30's, standard safari gear of a light shirt and brown shorts with sturdy boots. "did'ya fin' the place?" he asked.

"yes, bob. we did it's on the northern edge so we should probably get John to make a regular patrol for poachers when the lions get here." Robert "Bob" Muldoon was h

Hammond's head warden for the park here.

"when do you think they'll be ready?" Robert was just a tad excited to see the pure Barbary. understandable they were Nemeans after all. who wouldn't want to see the mythic lion from Heracles trials?

" another 6 months maybe? have to make sure no problems pop up before we set them loose in their field" best to see if anything happens as they grow that way.

"gives us time to get it ready at least." I made a noise of agreement as I started to make sketches and calculations of what I'd need to build the incubators, maybe add an artificial womb or something for my gene purifier back at the Lockwood manor to limit the variables of contamination.

"Taylor?" Robert asked? I looked up for a moment to see what he wanted.

"hmm?"

"would you like a coffee?"

"no, I'll take a tea though"

"alright' I'll be right back." huh, well I was wanting a drink so that was fine. why did it sound like he was asking me out though?

whatever.

/\/\

a couple of days later I was getting packed up to head back to the states, John's daughter was in the final month of her pregnancy and I want to run some more tests for an idea I had. I had called John to let him know I was done yesterday. I also wanted to check on the little lion that we were supposed to be watching for me. I had a feeling that John might have taken it and we took advantage to do some work on his unicorn project, and if he did I'd wait to tell him that he was supposed to be watching his answer.

the key to his little project was to use multiple strands to make the horn. genetic variance was a thing after all.

An hour later I was on the plane to California. I settled in for the 35-hour trip wishing I was a vehicular tinker for a moment before I got an idea for a techno-organic ship. I shook my head before I got the urge to write the thought down, bio-tinker was a bit of a misnomer for organic specialties, sure Blasto and Bone-saw could work or grow purely organic tools and machines but they still needed a bit of nonliving things somewhere in the beginning.

I could make or get ideas for what was in essence organic modification. if it lived I could remake or change it. which was incredibly diverse, if you think about it.

as the plane starts to gain speed down the runway I decided to take a nap.

/\/\

I called John after I got through customs to let him know I was stateside, an hour drive later I was walking into the manor into a flying pounce by the little lion I left. "hello to you too." that was another quirk of my power, everything I made had a puppy like love for me that was almost annoying. I say almost cause I'm being cuddled by a really big kitten, and I love cuddles after long flights.

as I held the chihuahua-sized baby lion. I looked around for John or Ben." let's go find the old guys, eh?" I walked toward Lockwood's office as I scratched behind the cub's ear absently.

/\/\

15 minutes after I talked with Hammond and Lockwood, I was walking into my lab. I needed to start on the incubator. the sooner I had it done, the faster I could begin research into a project I had thought of.

I passed my printer on way to the computer. I stopped to check if anything of import like a report or test results were in the tray, things like that needed to be filed properly after all.

as I grabbed the sheaf of papers, the one on top caught my eye. if only for the words on it.

"MATCH FOUND"


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor stared at the report in front of her. Trying to decide if it was possible for the results it showed.

"MATCH FOUND"

It was a DNA scan on Hammond, stating that he had asked for the test to see if he could turn a profit with a paternity test. It was a good idea. She had done similar things in Brockton Bay. Mostly for heroes and villains when a random kid found them or to help the heartbroken find family that didn't get killed or captured by

Heartbreaker.

Hammond had ordered the test on himself to see if any illegitimate kids where running around and Wu, probably in a fit of mischief had used my own to run against Hammond. And with a 23.7% match meant he was either an uncle or a grandfather. Neither mom or dad had brothers, so that left grandfather. We then ran another test with Hammond's daughter to rule her out, likely for the sake of thoroughness.

It did mean John had a child out there that he never met, AKA my mother cause I met Dad's father once before Mom died.

The problem I was trying to work through was that while Brockton was just a research facility here, my parents obviously still existed. I was close to putting it down as dimensional changes, while in one world the bay became a thriving port city that eventually crashed and burned, in the other, it was a private R&D lab.

I had the strangest luck I swear.

/\/\

I was looking over the little newborn Alexis Murphy when John found me. I hadn't shown him the result of the DNA test yet. We'd busy with his daughter's, my aunt, final month of pregnancy.

"I have that report you wanted. Trials are set to begin after you give the all clear." I told him as Lexy was set down by her mother.

"Oh good, I'm hoping everyone goes smoothly. Did you find anything interesting in the initial test?"

"you could say it was very shocking."

"Oh?"

"You know how when you do something and you're not expecting much to happen, then you find something impossible?"

"Indeed, during a trip through the savanna around Mombasa to find the spot the Kenya facility currently rest. And during that trip, our jeep was attacked by a rather territorial elephant bull."

"Well, you have a daughter, likely born around June of '72."

John looked shocked, then confused. "How do you the date?"

"She's my mother."

"And you this how?"

"Henry thought it'd be funny to test you against me, and you're my grandfather. By process of elimination says my mother is your daughter. since my last name is Hebert instead of Ludlow, you can't be an uncle.

Thus, Grandfather."

John actually looked kinda amused at that.

/\/\

I think ill make a big time skip in between 2 and 3, and have 3 get into the meat of the story. all this setup is fun but this is supposed to be a jp/worm cross and I'm pretty sure most of you want dinos. Thoughts. I'd like to hear 'em, flames will be used for smores.

-)(-

It has almost been a year since I had arrived, and despite the shocks of it, It was mildly enjoyable.

Little Lexy was doing fine, she was such a happy baby. She had everyone wrapped around her fingers on cuteness alone.

John after learning I Technically wasn't born yet (my mother should be 10 years old) had promptly adopted me, if only to give me a legal foothold. Apparently being a transdimensional time traveler didn't count for much, who knew.

Henry had finally figured out how to make his unicorns if I didn't know that My Little Pony hadn't been thought of yet I would have said he was a brony fan. It was good for a private laugh at least.

My incubator/artificial womb was finished, as a test run, John and Amanda(Lexy's mom) let me have one her eggs after they found out what it was for. John seemed a bit uneasy but since it wasn't close to actually rising the dead, he calmed a bit. So on 9/21/1982 little Tim greeted the world.

Scion was a no-show, though rumor has it that some silver lady appeared for a minute before she vanished. A week later someone's head exploded. Some idiot that looked suspiciously like the early photos of Hero had tried to mess with a wave frequency that didn't agree with with the water inside the human body. The victim was a bystander walking in front of maybe-Hero's garage.

The week before Christmas I had stolen John's cane, I wanted to examine the amber topper. I was a little disappointed to find the rock a very convincing fake. So I had Lockwood get me a real one from a Costa Rican mine. I could have probably made the amber, DNA preservation fell under my tree, but Lockwood had gone a step farther and got me one with a mosquito in it. A mosquito that looked like it had just eaten before landing in front of a sap flow.

Million-year-old DNA, in a rock.

I wonder if I can make a dinosaur.

After I got all the blood from the amber, I used it to replace the fake on John's cane. It made a great gift when John found out what I did to it.

/\/\

Thanks to the DNA from the cane amber, I can see just what was in the mosquito.

The genetics were reading similar to birds, which was strange since I thought dinosaurs would be reptiles.

Then again bet didn't have much of an archaeological interest after Scion changed global culture. And Amber was barely able to be used by some tinkers, It just wasn't a useful material for their trees.

Well if birds were the common descendants of the dinosaurs, I wonder if I can use chicken eggs for a base to bring them back.

Whelp, nothing for it. I contacted a local farm to acquire the first test batch.

/\/\

Well, the first test was a failure, the chicken eggs were just too small. So I had called Robert to ask if he knew any birds with large and sturdy eggs that I could use.

The internet wasn't quite so all-knowing yet.

That reminds me, I need to get John to invest in Apple and Google. Should make a note of that somewhere.

But I had an ostrich egg now, so go connections? Whatever.

After making sure no chicken base was left in my Dino DNA, I inserted it into the egg. Wonder if I can make a dragon. That'd be the next step up from dinosaurs, right?

Back to work, ideas later.

\/\/

with my current experiment on hold until the next step was ready, I had decided to read a book so I was sitting in the library. I was researching what animals id like to make if the Dino thing turned into a viable avenue of work. obviously, dragons kept getting what looked like a wyvern from my power. if I was going to be making the giants though, I couldn't keep them here. where'd to put them, however?

I'd have to be remote, extremely so. with no chance for my creations to escape to terrorize the norms. an island maybe?

somewhere along the equator would be perfect. a hot and wet environment like the tropics should be just like home for my future babies.

I'd also be moving my research to the new lab, so close to the source would be a must.

okay, so the island criteria are remote, tropical, and close to an amber mine.

I put my book down to look at the map on the library wall. it was an old global map from the '40s, not great like a 2010 map, but good enough for my purpose. let's see can't do the Indonesian area, as far I knew there isn't an amber mine anywhere near that island and almost all of them were populated before scion showed his face. Hawaii was too active. hmm...vacation stops were obviously a no. didn't Lockwood say he got the amber for John's cane in Costa Rica?

I'll get John to do the paperwork, and ill have to make sure he takes a translator to make sure he doesn't get screwed by the language barriers.

/\/\

Okay, this marks the end of the intro. and the last of what I had written. I'm thinking of a 2-year skip, mostly to explain how Taylor sets up the island, I'll be starting on sorna first, and I might be adding a third one with a nod toward too, eventually making this a 3-way cross. remember to let me know what you think. and I'll put up a poll on the first dino.

Edit: Poll is up, vote for your favorite dino! I also have Grammarly now, so hopefully, I'll have fewer errors in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

the Costa Ricans thought they were smart, but John ended up making a steal at 7 million. that's the same price the USA bought Alaska for, and it has a ton of resources to have paid for itself several times over by now.

still, the five deaths were now officially under the ownership of Ingen's R&D branch with another one halfway between the main chain and the Costa Rican mainland. I already had a complex under construction on the largest island in the chain. an Isla Sorna. I looked it up, apparently, it means sarcastic island in Spanish.

my little egg hatched into a utahraptor that I ended up naming Jet, at around two years old he was the size of a large horse!

His little feathers were just eight inches tall with the toe claws just barely reaching sixteen-inch lengths. Due to fossil records, we know he should be the biggest of the raptors discovered.

Even if we had to dig for his records.

I did get some more amber over the years, I'm currently waiting on the sorna facility to be finished so I can bring the embryos to life.

Hammond's board of directors are throwing a fit over the money the Islands had cost saying there was no point in the apparently useless spending if they weren't making a profit from it.

I told John I can use them for my experiments, and probably net a good biological money maker. Maybe oil-eating algae or something, I'd have to figure out what the byproduct would be.

/\/\

Due to how close we were to an active volcanic fault line, the entire island complex was built using military bunker ideology. If we happened to test out an experimental geothermal power source, how would anyone know unless the lights were on after a supposed system failure?

We had plenty of redundant systems in place in case of an emergency. I even had a fully stocked medical center. If we had to send something off the island I would be pissed.

At the current moment, I was doing an inspection of the facility. The walls had been finished a month ago, so those crews were working inside now. The whole thing should be completed next week then I can get started on an experiment or two that I had to put off for safety reasons.

As I entered what would be my lab, I clapped my hands. With only minor things needing to be finished that I would happily admit to being a perfectionist over, I could start on the first of my experiments. I wanted to use another embryo to make a friend for Jet, he looked like he was getting lonely.

I was trying to pick the right amber for the next resurrection when John walked in.

"Ah, there you are I've been looking for you, my dear. Had an idea I see." John always loved my ideas, whether that was genuine or because it shut the board up I don't know might be a bit of both. The board was starting to turn to a flock of vultures when it came to what I did.

"Hello John, it's good to see you. Did Jet give you any trouble?" Jet had been lethal after six months, but he usually only goes after the people who annoy him.

"Of course not I brought his favorite hatchling as a distraction. honestly dear that bird is scarily smart."

I almost giggled at his face, but Jet had been a real danger to children before I explained they were hatchlings and therefore meant to be protected.

John wasn't lying about his intelligence either. after Jet learned to open doors it was damn near impossible to keep him out of something.

/\/\

Little Alexis "Lexy" Murphy loved her grandpa, he even had a whole island for her to play on! It even had her bestest friend in the whole world!

Jet didn't talk like a normal person he was what her cousin called a dinosaur but she could understand him just like her cousin Taylor could, so she didn't know how no one else could.

The clicking and growling were hard to mimic though, still easier than the words grandpa used.

Right now she was on her grandpa's big island looking for Jet. He was the absolute best at hide-and-seek. He always found her. Something about her smell, but that's silly, her mommy said flowers were in Lexy's soap so she smelled pretty and there were flowers all over so that couldn't be it.

She had just felt a puff of hot air when she tripped on a stick. She sniffled as she rolled over to see Jet doing his hissy laugh at her.

"Meanie." Lexy huffed as she got up. Jet made a clicky purr sound as he looked her over for any hurts from falling. Deeming her okay he blew another gust of air into her face. "pony time?" the little girl asked with grabby motions of her hands.

Jet tilted his head in thought before he turned her around to lift her onto his head. From his head, she slid down to his shoulders.

Once Lexy was settled he gave a snorting bark to ask her where she wanted to go.

"Let go see what Taylor is doing!" Lexy hugged Jet's neck as he took off to the Island complex.

/\/\

Okay, this is the real chapter 5. Please check my author page regularly I might have more polls up or even a few ideas you might want to try yourself, anyone how wants to do my HP far cry challenge is free to use my Harry Min starter.

Now, please review any mistakes you find in a clear method. Telling me I have something wrong but not telling me what doesn't help me fix the problem. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Jet slowly eased open the door as I was going over forms for the island. Since what I am going to assume was the appearance of scions replacement for this dimension 2 and a half years ago, techs(tinkers) and thinkers started showing up everywhere. I had hammond start hiring all the tinkers we could. I had most of them on Isla Muerta building what some were calling Techno City. thanks to over 200 tinkers all collaborating on the project, it was starting to look like a city one might find in star wars or star trek (one of them was a definite inspiration).

Jet had Lexy with him which meant they were playing hide-and-seek in the jungle again. Lexy loved Jet so much she even tried to mimic him, though her calls sounded more like predator clicking. Peter Cullen would be proud I think.

as Jet fully entered the office Lexy called from his back. "Taylor we found you! what'cha doin'?"

"I was doing some paperwork for the techs sweetie." I gave a soft smile as Jet lowered his head and rolled his shoulders to let Lexy down. I swear the girl was the safest child in the world when he was around.

"Oh, can we make more Jets instead?" Alexis begged.

"you know, how about we make something else instead, mm?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"well, I was having a bit of trouble deciding which amber to use so now bout you pick?" her eyes got wide as Lexy gasped. " you mean it?"

"Let's go to the lab," I said.

/\/\

I smiled as Lexy ran over to my amber wall. "this one." she said confidently pointing at her chosen stone.

"Okay, lets put this into the extractor. then we can set up the projector for the scope." I ruffled Lexy's hair as I took the stone from her hand.

The extractor was something I built after I got shudders from coffee. its propose was pretty self-explanatory, it takes the amber and uses a tiny needle drill to get the blood then deposits it into a tube for further analysis.

As the machine did its job, I started getting the projector hooked up to my microscope.

five minutes later the extractor was done and I had a tube of blood.

I put the blood in my scope so I can make adjustments to the DNA strains. Lexy giggled as the microscopes view appeared on the projector, super tiny arms and needles poking and prodding as I worked on fixing the broken chains.

After most of the broken connections were fixed. I put the sample into an analysis, I could only fix so much when I didn't know what I was working on.

after the analysis shored up my work, it was time to put the finished sample into an egg.

"okay we should know what we have in a few weeks, what are you hoping for?" I asked Lexy. "Anko!" she screamed.

"Anko, huh." "yeah, with spikes and fat tails." "Okay then."

I smiled as she started getting more excited for the future dino. I wonder if John and I can instill a similar feeling of excitement into other children.

/\/\

I called John after I got Alexis to sleep. I had been going over my idea after seeing Lexy so happy with seeing my work if we could do what John did with the Mythic Park then maybe we had something to get the board to shut up.

John answered after the second ring. "Taylor? What is wrong dear."

"Nothing grandfather, I just had an idea to run by you," I said with a smile in my voice.

"Oh?" John questioned. My next words brought a bright smile to johns voice, "How would you like to instill your wonder of giants into the next generation?"

"I'd love to, my dear, but how do you propose we achieve this idea of yours?"

"Two words grandfather," I told him. "Well don't keep me in suspense." He laughed. I smiled a little wider as I said the name.

"Jurassic Park."

/\/\

After John hung up the phone he was deep in thought. Taylor's idea had merit. A park full of dinosaurs was a wonderful idea, a grand project. It would probably make the mystic park in Kenya look like a petting zoo in comparison.

Maybe they'd even get some more creatures for the Kenya project. After all, nothing says one can't benefit the other. The board would probably resist til the money started flowing again. But for a project that's bound to be a billion dollar idea, it's best if they spared no expense.

Yes, this might be better than that oil-eating alga Taylor made for environmental spills.


	7. Chapter 7

An alarm sounded from my lab, something was moving that wasn't supposed to. As I walked in I immediately Looked for the foreign movement. The Extractor was working on another amber, the nest I built for the eggs was turning the five I had. Ah, one of the eggs was rocking back and forth.

As I moved to the nest, I got a better look at which egg was hatching. Lexy's egg had spiderweb cracks around the surface. What I found when the shell finally broke looked similar to a turtle, Softshell back and front, stubby tail and a beaked mouth. Though the big thing was its size, It was as big as an adult red ear snapping turtle.

"Oh, you're so cute!" I exclaimed as I gently picked it up. "Oh you have more in common with modern turtles and tortoise then I thought you would," I told the little thing as I looked for any indicators for sexing.

"Let's see here, 'U' shaped groove in the underside of the shell near the base of tail, Shell is softer than predicted. Possible age marker? Further observation required. Hmm, small ridges on the back of the skull give the head a triangular look." As I noted the various things about the newborn ankylosaurus, I came to a definite conclusion. "All indicators point to subject Ank001 to be female."

Anko made a small noise for food. Looking at me with almost adorable brown eyes, I smiled as she swung her tail back and forth in a wag. "Let's get you some food, yeah?"

/\/\

Henry was walking into the cafeteria for a well-deserved snack. He had been working with some of the thinkers in Tech City to catalog most of the animal DNA they had thanks to the Kenya project and he was nearly done.

It was fascinating how so many species had things in common yet were still so different. For example bats, humans, and dolphins all had the same bone structure but evolved into either wings, hands or flippers all by the same gene sequence being arranged into the various patterns.

Henry was starting to think that maybe he could make something completely new if he tried. With Taylor's machines, it should be possible.

As Henry was grabbing a tray for the cafeteria line, Taylor walked through the doors holding a turtle of all things like a child.

Taylor immediately went to the salad bar to the side of the large room, grabbed a small bowl of lettuce and sat down to feed the turtle.

Henry put the whole act out of mind as he got his own food plus some shrimp in case Taylor's new turtle was slightly more carnivorous then she thought. It'd be bad if a new subject died because of a misconception.

/\/\

I had just placed Anko on the table with the bowl of lettuce when Henry sat down opposite of me and the newborn. Henry took a minute to stare at Anko before looking at me and asking, "ankylosaurus?"

"Yes, Henry she is an ankylosaurus. Alexis named her Anko." Henry grunted at the information, he knew I had some more eggs going since the facilities completion a few weeks ago, the whole complex covered over three acres with fifteen-foot walls wrapped around it. My lab and office took maybe a sixth of it by themselves.

"That is so inventive." he deadpanned.

"I know right, much better than Princess Bowser," I said equally deadpan. Henry blushed in embarrassment. "That was one time!"

"It gave that developer ideas!" I said. I was never gonna let him live it down. "How was I supposed to know he works for Nintendo?" Henry asked.

I shrugged, "The name tag?" It had been very visible.

Henry cast his eyes around for a subject change when his eyes landed on Anko again. He asked, " Do you think she might like fish or shrimp?"

"You can try, she has enough physical similarities to modern turtles she'd probably even like pizza." I joked.

Henry placed the shrimp from his tray in front of Anko, the newborn sniffed the shellfish before licking the food. Anko gave a slight shake of her head before turning back to the lettuce.

"Well, that answers that," I said in between giggles.

/\/\

I was back in the lab drawing some blood for Anko's records when Lexy ran in with Jet in tow. She tackle-hugged me when she saw me, "Aunt Taylor! Is that Anko?" Lexy asked. "She's so pretty! Can I hold her?" The little girl begged.

"She isn't exactly a puppy, Lex. She just hatched an hour ago." I lightly admonished.

"Aw, but I want to hold her." Alexis pouted. "Yes but I want to see if her shell hardens, give it a few weeks okay?"

Lexy gave a disappointed "Okay".

Jet gave the newborn a sniff before barking at me. "No." hissing and chirping "No, Jet she isn't food. You don't get to eat her." Jet huffed as he turned to stare at Anko.

When Lexy figured out what Jet wanted, she looked at me and said: "come on Jet lets go play."

/\/\

As I was finishing the day's paperwork, the alarm in my lab went off again. Expecting some more eggs to be hatching I eagerly walked into the door for my lab to see Wu with Anko's blood vial.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Henry's eyes looked a little wide like he did expect to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Henry took a moment to answer. "I was going to catalog her DNA for you."

"That's fine, let me know before you take something ok?"

"Of course, good night ma'am." As Henry walked out, I heard the eggs start cracking.


End file.
